Life As A Single Parent
by BriarRose90
Summary: Each chapter is a different story of the guys managing life as single parents. One Shots. R
1. Logan Henderson

*Logan POV*

"So, what do you wanna do with it?" I ask, as I pace and wring my hands.

"I want to get rid of it!" My girlfriend shouts at me. She told me precisely two seconds before this that she took a pregnancy test, and that she was indeed pregnant with my baby.

"You want to abort my kid?!" I shout right back.

"I'm not ready for this! I'm just 20! I have so much more to do in life before having a kid! What about you?! You seriously don't want it do you?!" She shoves me by my shoulders.

"What if I actually have morals?! What if I do?! What are you gonna do about it?" I seethe.

"I don't want to carry a baby! Do you know what it does to a girl?!" She grits her teeth, near in tears. I take a few minutes consideration. Walking around with my hand on my forehead and muttering to myself.

"I can't be with you if you kill our baby." I turn around, and look at her. Her jaw drops.

"You're breaking up with me?! Oh, forget you! Goodbye!" Her words hit me hard as she reached for the door. I grab her wrist, to stop her.

"Let me go." She growls.

"I'll pay for everything. I'll cover all the appointments, medical bills, and everything. Just don't get an abortion." I beg.

"I don't want this. I don't want a kid!" Her face was only a mere centimeter from mine.

"I didn't mention that you had to be apart of it. You just carry the baby, and I'll pay you. Any price. Name it."

"You can't just buy my body."

"Then, just let me rent it. I'll pay you whatever amount you want." She breathes heavily, I feel it brush against me.

"Fine. But, I can't be with you if you keep it." She jerks away from me, and slams the door.

*10 months later*

"Jesus Christ, please, Amelia. Dad's trying to finish this song." I push her bouncer just a little harder to rock her a little faster. But, that didn't help. I grab my head, put my fingers through my hair, and pull.

"That's it. I'm calling her." I pick my phone, flip through my contacts until I pull up my mother's number. I click to call it, then put it to my ear.

_ "Hello? Logan, is that you?"_ She answers promptly, and Amelia lets out another cry.

"Please, Mom. I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying." I feel my voice cracking as though I'm about to cry too.

_ "Just calm down, Hunny. It's alright. Do you need my help?"_

"Yes."

_ "Do you want me to come over?"_

"Please. I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't do this, Momma." That was my breaking point. I had it. I physically could not take it anymore. I broke down in tears.

_ "Just calm down. I'll be over shortly. Let me grab my keys."_

"Okay." I click to hang up, and let my phone fall to the desk.

"Alright, Amelia. Granny is on her way." I turn my chair toward her, and bend down to pick her up. I scoop her up, cuddle her to my chest, and hold her flat on her back. My other hand gently pets her head.

"Shhh. It's okay, Amelia." I try to coddle her, but to no prevail of calming her down. So, I stand up and walk around, eventually finding myself pacing in front of the door.

The knock at the door sounded like the sweetest music I've ever heard. I support her entire 1 month old body in one arm, and open the door.

"Momma, please. Help me." She steps in, dropping her purse and jacket by the door.

"Here. Give Granny's baby to her." Mom steps closer, and I pass Amelia over to her.

"I don't know what's wrong. She's clean, I fed her, and I tried to keep it real quiet so she could sleep. But, nothing's working."

"Logan, stop." She puts a finger over my mouth to silence me. But, you could hear my quiet sob, and Ami's loud ones.

"Now, you fed her. Did you burp her?" My eyes must've shot out my head. And, that answered her question enough. She lightly pats my daughter's back. I slump on the couch, with my head in my hands.

"I can't forget that's what I forgot. Mom, what did I get myself into? I can't do this."

"Now, now, Son." She begins as she sits in front of me in the rocker.

"No. I don't know! I'm not a parent. You make it look so easy."

"You think that it was easy for me, or your father, trying to figure out how to take care of you? Hell no. You didn't come with instructions. We just had to wing it. But, you're still alive, I think you turned out pretty alright."

"You had dad. It's just me!"

"So, what are you saying? You're just going to give up on her? Stop pitying yourself. You have a beautiful daughter that needs and loves you. You are her hero. Logan, you saved her life. You wanted her. And, you know what? You might be doing this by yourself most of the time, but do you realize how strong you are? How strong this is making you?" I feel guilt riddling her words, and my stomach tightening at the truth of it all.

"I'm sorry, Mama." She gets up, and comes to sit by me.

"Logan, look at me." She pulls my chin to look at her.

"I'm so proud of you. So proud." She tilts my head down to look at the infant in her arms, "My son, you make me prouder everyday." She kisses my forehead. She nudges my arms for me to take the little one back. I hold her close, and her hands gently touch my face, opening and closing over my cheek. I close my eyes, and allow myself to just stop.

"You two are so good for each other. I can even see the love." Mom puts her arms around my shoulders, pulling me over to her.

"I love her so much." I whisper.

"I know you do. You just don't always know what to do, and it's frustrating. I know, I've been where you are before. It is hard, and you do break down. But, you learn and move along. It gets better." She kisses my temple.

"You're going to be okay." Her pat on the back actually felt rewarding.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you." I lean my head over on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Baby." Amelia's hand pats mindlessly over my lips. I pick my hand up, and take her hand in mine, then I kiss it.

"Daddy loves you too."


	2. Carlos Pena Jr

*Carlos POV*

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming." I wipe my sleepy, sleepy eyes, and sit up. My feet hit the floor, and I stand up. My alarm clock reads that it's 4:12 in the morning. I hear the banging, clattering, and rumble of thunder and rain.

"Daddy's coming. It's alright." I feel through the dark down the hall to my 8 month old's room. The door's open, and I flip the light on, or at least try to. The power went out from the time that it took me to get down the hall. Sophia lets out another screaming cry, and holds out her arms for me. I quickly dash over to scoop her up into my arms.

"Shh. Daddy's here now. Shh. It's okay." I coddle her and bounce her. I hear a thud. Zachery is probably in his room trying to be tough. And, for a 5 year old, he is tough. I hold Sophia to my chest, with her blanket around her, and go across the hall to Zac's room.

"Pop-pop?" I ask as I open the door. Without a second's hesitation, he darts across the room to me, wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Daddy!" He cries against my leg.

"Oh, Little Man. Everything's fine." I pat his back. In my attempt to calm down Zac, another loud thunder rumbled the house. After a few minutes of their terrified cries calm down, I tell them that they are gonna sleep with me.

"Daddy, it's too dark. Do you have a flashlight?" Zac asks as I get him settle next to me, and Sophia on my chest.

"I don't." I stop to look around the room. But, there is her candles. But, those haven't been lit since-. I feel guilty as my son clings to my arm.

"I've got something else though." I kiss his head, stand up, then set his sister beside him. I go over to the dresser, directly in front of the bed. Everything is left just the same as she left it. Her candles still set on the dresser. As I walked toward the dresser, I could almost see her outline in the dark, and her telling me how the flame would burn the bad dreams away. I nearly felt the brush of her hand drifting down my back. Damn. I miss her so much. My hand reaches in the drawer, pulls out a lighter, and flick it on. And, in that brief moment of lighting the candles, I swore that I saw her in the mirror, standing with me.

"I love you." I whisper, and walk back to the bed. Once again, cuddling with my beautiful children, and hold onto them. They're all I have left of my wife. I soon find my shirt balled up in Soph's little fist, from where she lays on my chest. As for Zac, he's cozy next to my side with my arm around him. God. I'm such a lucky dad.

*Next Day*

Well, the electricity got fixed sometime in the morning. Today was just like any other now. I make breakfast for my babies, make Zachery a lunch for school, get him to school, and then it's just me and my little Sophia until he's done with school.

"Soph, I have a special trip for us today." I glance in my rear view mirror, and see a grin from where she heard me call her.

"We're going to visit mommy." I whisper to myself.

Making the 30 minute drive seemed to go by much slower than usual. Coasting past the pastures and houses just seemed a little different, but nothing compared to the feeling in my heart and stomach when I come up on the church. It's not the church that bothers me really, just the cemetery. Even though it looks beautiful on this early spring day; green grass with the sun shining down, and breeze slightly making a wave on the grass; it's just not a happy place.

I pull into a place to park, and cut the car off. I didn't realize I was lost in thought until Sophia called out for me. I shake my head, and snap back to reality. After getting myself and my daughter out of the car, we begin to journey toward 'mommy'.

"Come on, Girl. You can do it." I hold onto Sophia's tiny hand, and try to coax her to walk. She progresses, but slowly, so I scoop her up, and carry her the rest of the way.

"Hey, Baby." I say, and set at the foot stone. I set our little girl on the grass beside me, she soon finds herself interested in her shoes.

"I miss you. I do. I think about you all the time. Zac looks just like you. It's still hard sometimes, and last night I thought you were there. I lit your candles for the first time since-.," I stop myself, then resume, " Sophia is learning to walk now. Getting bigger by the day too."

"Baby, I still need your help. Half the time, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. I feel like I'm drowning without you here to pull me out of the water. I-I-I-." I stutter as tears begin to fall down my face.

"I love you so much." I bring my 15 minute rant to a stop with a few sniffles, and wiping my eyes on my shirt.

"Sophia?" I look over for her. She's just two plots up, looking at a flower with those big curious eyes. I pull my phone out, and snap a few pictures, and when she notices me she looks up and smiles.

"Whataya doing, Pretty Girl?" She giggles, and crawls toward me. But, half way, she stands herself up. I switch over to video mode to capture this.

"Soph? You gonna come to daddy?" I reach for her with one hand, and record her with the other. Wearily, she takes a step forward.

"That's it, Baby Girl!" I cheer her on, and then she sort of runs/falls to me. She hug me around my neck, knocking me backward. We both laugh. And, I stop recording. As I lay on my back, I lift her in the air, then brought her back enough to kiss her.

"Daddy's little girl did so good." I hold her closer, and she hugs my neck again.


	3. James Maslow

*James Maslow POV*

"Alright. I'll see you then. But, call me if anything else happens or if you need anything... Alright... Thank you... Uhm... So excited! Haha... Okay. Goodbye now, Lorraine." We exchange quick goodbyes. To fill you in on who this mystery woman might be, she's the woman I hired to carry my baby. Well, you know, I was just a little sick of being alone, and just didn't feel as if waiting for another woman was really in the cards. We took time to plan and schedule this pregnancy to be over just around the time that our summer tour would be too. So, no fear in having to be taken away from my son. Oh, yes! I'm having a son. Who should be here any day now. We had been back from tour for a week, and it was only 3 days until the due date.

My surrogate mother had said she was willing to do natural labor, but I had rather insisted that she get a c-section. I knew that once I heard the baby was ready to come that I wouldn't be a patient enough person to wait. I look around at the room that I would soon be bringing my child home to. I ran my hand over the brown crib that set centered on the right side wall. I made specific instructions that I did not want it on the wall directly across from the door. There was a big window, and I was afraid that the sun would hurt his eyes.

I just had to go with my dad's idea for the nursery. As cheesy as it was, I did end up picking the safari theme. His little crib looked somewhat like a nest. With the green 'grass' pads along the outside, and the wooden frame. I admired the work on the walls as well. A very generic animal scene, different baby animals in their respective location. Along the floor were a little line up of different stuffed creatures; elephants, giraffes, lions, and various others.

"Oh, James!" Carlos calls from downstairs. I hear the kitchen door shut, and I step out of the room, closing the door.

"James, are you here?!" He calls again.

"I'm right here." I say and jump the last step of the stairs.

"Oh, Hey, Man. What's up?" He looks up from the fridge, turning to close it as I enter my kitchen.

"I was just looking over the nursery." I smile quickly and nod. He passes me a bottle of water, and sits at the island counter with me. I kinda go quiet thinking it over.

"Are you nervous?" He nudges me with his elbow, and turns his head to look at me. I take a sip from my bottle, set it down, and sit back in my chair to face him.

"I am."

"You'll be okay. I promise. Plus, you know that the guys and I are going to be there waiting to meet our first little nephew. Especially me, I'll be there with pom-poms and a mega phone to announce that I'm an Uncle." He lets out one of his famous Carlos laughs, throwing his head back and slapping his knee.

"Thanks. And, I don't doubt that."

"You better not. Have you picked out a name for him?" He pokes at my shoulder repeatedly.

"Pena, you know my rule. No one knows until he's actually here. " I take him by the arm, and set it in his lap so that he would stop poking me. He grumbles.

"Well, I just thought that you might be in such a good mood that you'd it slip. Everyone is dying to know! Everyone! Not even your parents know! "

"Nope. Only me. For now, just wait 3 more days."

"I'll die before then! I have to be the first to know!"

"If you're in the waiting room when I announce it, then you'll know. Haha."

"Jaaaaaaames!"

"You're just gonna have to deal. You know how I am with my dramatics." I get up to scavenge through my cabinets, and I couldn't help but to notice all the baby formula that I had neatly stacked up.

"Carlos." I shut the cabinet, and turn around. He looks up from his phone, sends his text and then sets it on the counter.

"Uhmm?"

"Do you think that I've gotten in over my head with the whole baby thing? Do you think that I maybe should've waited? Or am I going too fast?"

"Oh definitely. But, that's you, James. You go at your own pace. And, I think that you were very smart to do what you have done. And, just because you're nervous, doesn't mean that you're not ready. You've read all the books, even having personal experience. Haha. I don't think that you left one stone un-turned. "

"Thanks. It's just that the day is getting closer, and soon I'll be on my own. And, I'm scared that I won't know what to do, that I might break him, because have you ever seen a new born? They're tiny!"

"James. James. James. Cool down. You're over thinking. All those fears are natural."

" I know. I know."

"So, in three days, you're gonna start this. But, you're not gonna be alone. You know not a force in this world will keep me or your dad away from that baby, you have your mom, brother, sister, and the guys. Haha. And, everyone will be willing to help whenever you need it. You're not alone." He continues on with a small speech, but my phone buzzes in my pocket so I direct my attention there. It's a text from Lorraine.

"Carlos. Shh." I put a finger up and call her. Lorrie sounds really distressed. My eyes shoot wide, and Carlos hops up, knocking my chair over in order to get to my side so that he can listen in to the call. I listen to her talk quickly, and tell her that I will be over shortly.

"What's wrong?! Is the baby okay?!" He becomes panicky.

"The baby is on it's way. It's go time. She said that she has had continuous pains for a few hours, and she's for sure that this it. And, I want to get the c-section done before it's too late." I quickly start to rush around, gathering the things from the closet that I had prepared for the hospital.

"Too late?! Too late?! What does that mean?!"

"I'll explain later. Okay, I already got the car seat in my car, and I got the bag and everything in it." I start to mumble to myself the checklist.

"Is he really coming?!" Carlos grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me out of my trance. I didn't even register his words. I knew he was trying to talk to me, but I was so lost in thought. He repeated the question again.

"Yes." I nod slowly.

"I'm driving you. You are in so state to be driving." I nonchalantly take my self to the car, and hand him the keys. I tell him which hospital that I was needing to be at, and he cuts on some low music to fill the void of silence. Until we reach the hospital.

"I- Uh- Her-. I am." My words were jumbled and I sounded like I was drunk or something. Thankfully Carlos came to my aide.

"We're here for Baby Maslow. The mother's name is Lorriane Dansky. We're in need of getting to her room. This is the baby's father." He pats my shoulder, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I can't even focus on the directions that were given to us. Thankfully, I had co-pilot Pena here. But, as soon as we're approached by doctors in surgery uniform, I snap out of it all, switching modes.

"Maslow?" The main, older looking doctor asks, pointing between Carlos and I.

"That's me." I step slightly forward, handling the diaper bag of essentials back to Carlos.

"Okay. You ready to suit up and meet your baby?" I take a look at his green scrubs and blue cover up.

"Of course." I turn back quickly to Carlos.

"Wish me luck?" I ask.

"You don't need it." He gives me a quick hug, and I'm taken back to wash up and then go into the OR.

*time jump*

"And, here's a beautiful, baby boy." A nurse was walking closer to me with the little, blue bundle that had my son in it. My stomach tightened, I was unsure of what lay ahead of me, but this day would mark the day that I would never be the same. She smiled, and stood directly in front of me. Another helpful nurse showed me how to hold my arms as the other slid the baby into my arms.

I look down. And, before me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"H-hi, there." I support his entire body in one of my arms, and push the blanket from around his face. He gently stirs, scrunching his face and moving his fingers open and close.

"You wanna meet the crazy bunch of people that we call a family?" I couldn't help but to smile at him. He was perfect in every way. I open the room door, and walk a little ways down the hall to the waiting area. I could see that Carlos spread the word, because everyone was here. I smiled at the ensemble before me, and continued until Logan saw me, bringing everyone's attention towards me. Smiles rushed over every face. Everyone rushed around, but not crowding the new baby.

"So, what his name?" Kendall was the first to ask out of all the coos and giggles that were over filled the area.

"Guys. I want you to meet Damian Isiah Maslow."

James Maslow: Life As A Single Parent (Part 2)

*James' POV*

"Damian Isiah Maslow!" I shout as I slide down in the living room, on the loose carpet that was under the coffee table. I caught myself on my hands, looking like I had just done a push up. I heard his giggling scream as he continued to run from me.

"I'm serious, Damian!" I push up on the arm of the couch, and follow the trail of laughs.

"Papaw is going to be expecting us there any minute. We need to get going." I walk toward him as I see him go into my room. No doubt to hide under my bed.

"Ian, do you wanna be late for the party?" Once I get into my room, I get on my knees beside the bed, so that I could coax him out.

"Ugh! If you don't come out this instant." I just get my head down to look beneath the bed to for him, when I see his tiny feet run out of the room. I groan, and just give up. I lay out on the floor, eyes closed, just giving up.

I lay there, ignoring my phone buzzing, when suddenly I have a mass of weight come down on my chest and stomach. I open my eyes, his face was hoovering above mine. His big hazel eyes sparkling with excitement, and he was huffing for breath from where he was running. He could also tell that I had been a tiny bit upset with him.

"I wuv you, Daddy." His hand press down my chest as he supports himself.

"I love you too, Damian. But, Baby, when daddy asks you to do something. I need you too listen right away. Okay?" I push his chestnut hair from his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, can I finish getting you ready?" I ask. He nods sadly. I place my hands on his sides, picking him up, and standing up. I fling down on the bed, and hold him tight.

I tickle his sides, and then play like an airplane with him. We both make ridiculous noises and for a few minutes, forget about the rest of the world.

"I love you." I kiss the top of his head and ruffle his hair. A huge smile covers his face, and I sit up, bringing my legs in to sit Indian style. He sits in between my legs, looking up at me.

"Can we go see Papaw now?" He asks. My dad was his favorite person in the world.

"Yes. Let's get your shoes on, and get going." We bounce up from my bed, and scatter around briefly before I actually get his hair combed and shoes on. I take his hand, and lead him to the garage. He insists on opening in own door, and then hops up into this car seat. I help him get buckled in, shut his door, then run around to get in the driver's side.

"Daddy?" Damian's little voice spoke up as I began to back out.

"Yeah, Man?" I glance at him through the rear view mirror.

"Can I hears dat song?"

"Which one?"

"Teh one dat you played last time." As, I shifted gears to go forward, my brain racked around until I could remember. And, when I finally did remember, I was shocked that he remembered. And, I laughed to myself.

"The new one that the guys and I did?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He claps his hands.

"Alright. Give me second." When I stop at the STOP sign at the end of our street, I rummage through the dashboard for my iPod. I pick up my Avenger sticker covered music player, plug it in, and shuffle through the songs until I land on the latest recording. He doesn't really know the song, but he enjoys hearing it, and pretending to sing along. And, we enjoyed singing some songs we both knew, up until we pulled into dad's driveway.  
I cut the engine off, and have to run over to my son who was straining to get out of his seat.

"Hold your horses." I begin to assist him.

"Papaw! Papaw!" He started to bounce up and down, I turned to see Dad coming out of the house. I undo his seat belt, and he's gone in a flash, running over to his beloved Papaw.

"Ducky!" Dad squats down with open arms to scoop up his grandson.

"Papaw! Pa-paw!" The chant was the only thing we both heard, and he leap into Dad's arms.

"Where have you been? You're late! I was missing you." He asked.

"Go ahead and tell him the truth." I say as I walk up to both of them.

"Hi, James." Dad greets me quickly.

"Hey, Pops. And, the reason we're late is because someone didn't wanna put his shoes on. He wanted to keep playing." We walk into the house, it's filled to he brim with friends and family. No reason really, we just wanted to hang out.


	4. Kendall Schmidt

*Kendall POV*

"Arielle Rayne Schmidt! I mean it! Down these steps, and ready in 10 minutes!" I run around grabbing my things for work, and putting my 16 year old daughter a lunch together.

"I'm coming!" She says. And, me knowing my daughter, I heard her voice crack. I begin to go upstairs, setting my keys and jacket on the hall table, then go up the stairs. I peak my head in the door of the bathroom, where I thought she would be, but wasn't there. Rounding the corner to her room, I see her standing in front of her dresser. She was trying to button her jeans, but she couldn't get it.

"Maybe, we should stop eating so much pizza." I chuckled, and leaned against her door frame.

"Daddy!" She jumped, propelling herself into the dresser. She grunted, rubbing a hand over the part of her stomach where she couldn't get her jeans to close. Then, puts a shaky hand on her forhead. Tears start to go down her face.

"Oh, Baby Doll. I didn't mean it. You're not fat. You know that I think you're perfect." I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She sobs quite profusely, clasping onto my shirt, crumpling it in her grasp.

"Daddy!" She turns her face to the side to get a breath.

"Ari, you know Daddy was only playing. You're beautiful. Absolutely perfect." I sometimes seem to forget how fragile teen girls are.

"I'm not! I messed up! I ruined it all!"

"What are you talking about?" I pull her face up gently, by her chin, making her look at me. Her green eyes were blood shot and tear filled. But, also hints of terror. This scared me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!" She shakes.

"What?" She backed away from me, as if scared of me, and sat in her desk chair. She leaned forward, hiding her face in her hand, her blonde hair falling, hiding her face.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant." She scoots farther back from me. I felt like I was froze, unable to breathe, or even move. What did my little girl just tell me? That's she what?

"Pregnant? How? When?" I couldn't make sentences, so I went with simple words, and sat on the end of her bed, turning her desk chair to face me.

"I was at Ryan's. His parents were gone. We-." I cut her off.

"What? You were bored? And, decided to have sex? When teens are bored, you play a board game! Not have sex! You shouldn't even know how to do that!"

"Daddy! Please! I'm so sorry!" She wraps her arms around her stomach, as a shield. I notice her odd behavior.

"Why are you blocking yourself? I'm not gonna hurt you, ... or my grandchild. Have you decided what you're gonna do?" I let my temper cool down. She shakes her head no. I sigh. My head was spinning.

"How long?" I ask.

"4 m-m-months." She leaves her head down. How could I not know mynly child had been pregnant for 4 months, granted she always wears baggy clothes, but still. What a terrible dad I am.

"How could I not know? I see you every day. Does Ryan know?" Once again her head just shakes no. There's silence for a few minutes.

"Are you gonna kick me out? If you want me to leave, just tell me. I'll pack my things." She finally looked up at me. And, I couldn't help it, but burst out laughing. She must've thought I was laughing at her, and sobbed harder.

"You're not going any where. You're staying right where I can keep an eye on you. You're staying where Daddy can protect you." I instinctively leaned forward, pulling her out of her chair, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Dad." Her voice was a whisper.

"I love you too, Arielle." I hold her close.

"Now, how about that baby? Can I see?" She slipped from my grip, standing straight up. She seemed nervous, but then pulled her baggy sweater off. She stood there in a white tank top, exposing her abdomen. I reached forward placing my hand, fingers outstretched, covering her entire bump. I actually lost my breath, and started crying. I leaned forward, placing my head against her stomach. I felt her hand pet the back of my hair.

"Don't cry, Daddy. Please."

"It's not fair. You're still a kid yourself. You shouldn't be having one. You're still my baby girl." She seemed to let out a breath of relief.

"Always?" She asks. I chuckle, and wipe my eyes. I sit up, then stand. Her eyes lift to look to mine.

"Until the day you die. And, three more days." I smile. And, for the first time today, she smiles back. My phone buzzes, she sighs.

"Let's take the day off. Just me and you. We could go clothes shopping, because, m'dear, you don't fit anymore." I crack. She actually laughs.

"This is true." I was relieved to see her become relaxed.

"But, I do have more questions. Have you visited a doctor yet?" She pulls her sweater back on, and changes into some sweat pants.

"No. I wouldn't have any money," She tucks her hair behind her ear. But, when it won't stay, she puts it into a sloppy bun on top of her head.

"Well, that's kind of important. Um. I'll call your grandmother tonight, and ask her about that. But, how about that clothing shopping trip?" I ask. I knew this was hard enough on her, so I tried to get her distracted. We go downstairs, I call into the studio, telling them that I won't be in. Then, call Ari's school, telling them the same.

*skip 3 weeks*

"Daddy. Daddy. Please. Wake up. It's important." Arielle shakes my shoulder. My eyes fight open, and I glance at the alarm clock by my bed. 4:23. I groan, sit up, and wipe my face, slightly patting it to wake up.

"What is it?" My grogy voice seeming uphased.

"I think my baby's coming!" Her statement and time sent a jolt through me.

"What?!" I jump from bed, standing in front of her.

"I keep feeling thudding in my belly. It'll stop for a few I minutes, then I feel it again." She was actually upset. I chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" She snaps, truly freaked out.

"Your baby is just kicking. He's not coming, I promise. Just moving around in there. Mind if I ?" I ask, extending my hand toward her stomach.

"Can you show me where he's kicking?" She calms down, placing my hand under the left side of her apparent baby bump. I felt slight, tiny thumps against my palm. And, smiled at her.

"Can you believe that you can feel your baby now?" I ask. She still seems somewhat in shock.

"I was so scared, Daddy." She finally spoke.'

"I know. I know." I take my hand off her stomach, scoot back on the bed, and patting for her to come sit. She exhales as she lays her head on my shoulder. She told me repeatedly how terrified she was of this whole thing. And, I could do was hold her until she got it out of her system. But, tonight, seemed to be worse than any time before.

"Can I stay with you? Please? Just tonight? I don't wanna be alone." Her wipes her face against my shirt.

"Yeah. Go get your pillow." I assist her up, and then lay back down. She comes back momentarily with that huge butt pregnancy pillow that I got her. When she couldn't sleep, neither could I, so them God intervened, with me over hearing someone talking about pregnancy pillows. Now, my Arielle sleeps every night.

She gets in the bed, laying her pillow out, and then lays down. She wore herself out crying, and falls asleep quickly. In her sleep, she flips over, facing toward me. I reach out, gently brushing my fingers over her cheeks, and petting her hair back. My beautiful angel. It's not fair what she's going through, granted, she was not innocent, but she shouldn't have been left by Ryan. He should've stepped up, and been a man. Not leaving my daughter with a baby. But, she'll be okay. She can always count on her daddy to be there.

*Arielle is now 7 months pregnant*

Ari asked to be pulled from school. She didn't wanna put up with the annoying people and whispering. She already feels down enough. We talked long and hard over whether she would keep the baby or not. At first, she agreed that adoption would be the best thing for him. But, I came home from work one day, and she was bawling her eyes out. Practically screaming that she couldn't give her baby away. So, that settled that. She had two friends that still kept in contact with her, and every now and again, they'd go out shopping, collect things for the little one.

"Daddy. I'm home." She peaks her head in my studio room. I look up from my guitar and smile at her.

"Hey, Love Bug. How was your day? How'd the appointment go?" I gesture toward a seat across from mine. She walks in, giving me a slight hug around the neck, then easing herself down into the chair.

"Ouch. Ouch." She mumbles under her breath. I set my guitar aside.

"How's my grandson?" I stretch, then place my hands on the back of my head. She looks down at her stomach, giving it a quick run over with her hand, then looking back at me.

"He's great. Doctor said that he's perfect. But, I knew that." She smiles, causing me to smile back. She has been really strong and brave through this whole situation. I'm actually quite proud of her, every decision has been made by her. She offered to find work, but I told her to not worry about that until a year after the baby's born. I told her she that I would take care of her, and I will. It's what daddy's do. Well, the good ones.

"That's good. Are you two hungry?"

"As always."

"Whadaya want? And, don't say Chinese, Japanese, or pizza. Or any combination thereof. Please." I plead. She groans.

"What's the point then?"

"The point is, that I can't stand any of them anymore." I stand up, and shut my music book.

We debate back and forth for 20 minutes. As hard as this has been, on both of us, we've done pretty alright. I mean, sure I'd have appreciated some help, by the thing about being a single parent, is you're all alone. To this day, I still can't imagine why my wife just up and left. It happened when Arielle was 12. She left, and haven't seen or heard from her since. It was hard on our daughter, but we managed, and we are very close.

* Arielle is one week over due, and has been admitted to the hospital. Her two friends have been in the room with her, as she prepared for giving birth. Kendall has been walking in circles around the hospital, wringing his hands continuously.*

"Phewwwwwwww." I let my breath go, and run a hand through my hair. I close my eyes.

"Oh, God. Please, help her." I mumble that prayer over and over. My best friend, Logan, had been by several times, offering to stay with and let me go home. But, there's no way that's gonna happen. I have to be here. Even if I'm not directly with her, I have to be around.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when my phone started buzzing and ringing in my pocket. I reach in, taking it out my pocket.

**_New Message From Ari._**

I'm curious as to what she wants, so I click it open, and scan over the text.

"Daddy. Please. I want them gone. I'm starting to get sleepy, but I'm really hurting, and I don't wanna seem rude by asking them to leave. But, can you please come shoo them? I really don't feel well." I read aloud. I walk back into the building, shove my phone in my pocket, and take the elevator to her room. It was the room directly across from the nursery. I collect myself, and then slowly open the door.

"Hey, Guys." I shut the door, and go over to look at my daughter. I take her hand in mine, and pet it.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter? Why don't you two go home. You've been very helpful today. I'll let you know if anything happens." I answer their questions before they can ask. They nod, and back out of the room. Only minutes later, her face was covered in tears.

"Shhhh." I kiss her hair, and pet her arm.

"Daddy. It hu-hurts s-so bad." She tries to hide her face in the pillow. She holds my hand tightly. I don't mind. I've been here before.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry." She winces more in pain again, reaching to put her hand on her back. I remembered something, from 17 years ago.

"Hey, Baby Doll. Do you think that you could stand up. It might help." She shakes her head vigorously, protesting.

"It'll take some pressure off your back." I whisper. Her eyes look vaguely around.

"Come on." I encourage her up. She wipes her face. I hold her hands as she stands, then she grabs the foot of the bed. She stretches her back out, and a very audible sigh of relief rang through the room. I place my hand on her spine, and apply pressure all the way up.

"You doing okay?"

"Of course I'm not," she scoffs, "I'm 17, and about to become a single mother. I'm not ready for this. I can't do this." She stands still, as if giving up.

"You kinda have to."

"Just let me get a c-section. I can't take this anymore. Make it stop, Daddy." We both are silent, of course, her cries are the only sound heard in the room. After 15 hours, I would be crying too. I got her to lay back down, cut the TV on for back ground noise as she was falling to sleep.

"Daddy." Her sleepy, croaky voice spoke. I look over at her, from the chair next to her bed that I was seated in. Her eyes were closed, and head nodding off.

"Yes, Darling?" I take another sip from my almost empty, Starbucks cup.

"I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me, or my baby. I didn't mean to disappoint you." She words were low and spaced out.

"Oh, Baby Doll. No. No. You haven't dissapointed me. I'm so proud of you. Nothing you do or say will ever make me love you less. I'll always be here for you. I'm so proud of you. So proud." My free hand pats her open one. Her head nods as if she actually heard what I said. In the following minutes she was out like a light. I pass the next 2 and a half hours going back and forth from playing a game in my phone and watching TV, occasionally answering the random text I would receive.

I was watching Family Guy, around 12:30 a.m., when the nurse came in. She said it was time for a check up. I excused myself from the room for a stretch while that took place. Another coffee was definitely in order. I make my way to the cafeteria. I see Logan and Ari's two friends at a table, but keep to myself. I go through the line and pay, then back to my Arielle's room. I returned to find her wide awake, and looking like she was about to be sick. I set my cup aside as I sit back down in the chair.

"What's the good word?"

"They said that 'I'm ready'." She makes air quotes, and then lays her hand over her stomach once more.

"That's good." Brief conversations were shared. Nurses prepping, Ari freaking out, and my head spinning.

"Please, stay with me. Don't leave me alone." She grips my hand as I reach for my buzzing phone.

"You want me to stay? In here? With you? While you-?" I ask. Her eyes said it all. I nod, placing my phone back down, taking her hand in mine. She grasps, and take a few deep breaths.

"Whenever you're ready." The doctor said. She another grip to my hand, she began to bring her child, and my grandchild, into the world.

*skip to 5:50 a.m.*

"What are you gonna name him, Sweetheart?" I ask. She holds her freshly wrapped and cleaned an in her arms. Both me and her were sweaty and tired, but both made it. She smiles at the tiny being in her arms, then up at me, who was still standing above her.

"Noah Kendall Schmidt." Despite her reddened face, tired appearance, and sore voice, she smiled brightly up at me. I smile back, and pet her hair back.

"Really? After me?" She nods and looks back down.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby Girl."

"Thanks, Daddy. Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah. Of course." I shift to sit in the bed, and then wait for her to lean forward, and place the newborn in my arms. I was trained enough to be able to hold the baby in one arm, and move the blanket that was blocking his face. He was still wrinkly and red.

"He's handsome, Baby." I look between Noah and Arielle. Maybe, I didn't wanna be a grandfather at 36, but I'm sure glad that I am.


End file.
